The invention concerns a device for connecting a wire to a contact element or the like by deformation of clamping members of the contact element or the like by means of pressure members, in particular pressure members of a crimping tool which is arranged interchangeably in a press.
Devices of that kind for cable manufacture, for example for fixedly connecting wire ends to plugs and cable shoes, usually comprise an impact press with a vertically moved press ram which acts on a pressure head of the crimping tool which is arranged therebeneath, wherein crimping rams which are provided in the tool are moved downwardly and secure a horizontally inserted plug member or the like contact element to a cable or wire end, with deformation of clamping lugs. The end of the wire or cable is stripped of insulation to a given length so as to provide a diameter which is smaller than the insulated portion of the cable or wire. The so-called crimp height of the operative ram edge or edges, which is required to carry out the described crimping operation, is adjusted by hand in dependence on the wire cross-sections or the shape of the contact element.
In order to adjust the crimp heights, use has hitherto been made for example of rotary heads with surfaces of different heights, as disclosed in German published specification (DE-AS) No 15 15 395. In such arrangements, the various levels in respect of height are predetermined in regard to the number thereof, with the result that, when the tool is transferred to another press of a different size and with different dead center points, the adjustment range is possibly no longer adequate. That also applies in regard to contacts which have a very wide range in respect of the cable which is to be fixed thereto. If for example a cable cross-section of 0.5 m.sup.2 is fixed, a pressing depth of 1.2 mm is required, while with a cross-section of 4 mm.sup.2, the pressing depth is about 2.8 mm.
Also known are so-called wedge-type adjusting arrangements which admittedly permit stepless adjustment of the insulation or wire crimper, but which suffer from the following disadvantages:
a tool is required for loosening screwthreaded pins; PA1 controlled adjustment is not possible; PA1 the pressure point of the press lies outside the center point of the tool or is oriented at one side. PA1 defined adjustment, by way of a scale; PA1 stepless adjustment over a wide range; PA1 adjustment without a tool; and PA1 loss-free transmission of the pressing pressure.